Daughter Niwa
by Suki-Itami
Summary: What if there was another Phantom Thief in the Niwa family? What if this thief was a girl? Daisuke has a twin sister that will be this other thief...but what's this other Phantom Thief's personality like?
1. Fourteenth Birthday

"Chiyoko!" A girl with long brown hair ran up to the girl who had stopped. Chiyoko. (A/N: Chiyoko means "child of a thousand generations"…makes sense later.)

Chiyoko smiled as she swept her long red hair into a ponytail. "Konnichi wa, Risa!" She waited for her friend to catch up before walking back into the school from the roof, where she'd eaten her lunch.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How long has Daisuke-San liked me?"

Chiyoko didn't seem in the least surprised, she'd known about Daisuke's crush on Risa for a few years now. "Futago-Kun has liked you for the longest time, Risa. I'm honestly surprised you didn't notice it before." (A/N: Futago means "twin".)

Risa crossed her arms over her chest. "Well it's just like with myself and Riku, you can't tell what's going on with us, just with Daisuke-San."

Chiyoko sighed. "Yeah. But I hate that stupid "twin telepathy" thing that goes on! He always knows when I'm sad."

"What do you have to be sad about?" Risa didn't seem to understand. "You have one of the most perfect lives of anyone here."

Chiyoko managed to fake a smile for her friend's sake. "Yeah, I guess so."

The truth was that she did have pretty much everything she could ever want. Her boyfriend was gorgeous; when they stood next to each other they made everyone in the room lose about 50% of their self-confidence. Her twin brother, Daisuke Niwa, was so cute that most of girls were too shy to approach him. And her best friend, Risa Harada, was one of the most loved girls in the school – only second to herself.

Not that she didn't love everything and everyone she had, but there was always one thing she'd always wanted…but could never have. Her family was the one that carried on the "Dark" gene from generation to generation, but it only carried to the males in the family. The one thing that Chiyoko wanted more than anything was to be Phantom Thief Dark.

Chiyoko sighed. _This perfect life I'm making for myself is supposed to compensate for the fact that I can't be Dark._ She sat down in her desk when she got to her class and looked out the window. _It's not working. I still want more than anything to become a phantom thief._

Daisuke – he had spiky red hair the same shade as Chiyoko's and a face that almost matched hers perfectly – who would normally walk over to his sister when she was distressed like now, was spaced out. He had been since the beginning of lunch.

Chiyoko glanced over at her twin brother for a moment before hanging her head. _Besides, I know I could do a much better job at thievery than him!_ She suddenly became enraged, something that'd been happening a lot lately. _I won't be second best to him!!_

"Konnichi wa, Chiyoko-San!" A boy semi-spiky brown hair turned the seat in front of her desk around and sat down. He was just finishing tying a green piece of clothe around his left arm that said, "school reporter" in hiragana. (Is that right?)

Chiyoko looked up and sighed when she saw whom it was. "Konnichi wa, Takeshi-Kun." She didn't get along with Takeshi on a normal basis, but with her mood how it can get, even her boyfriend wanted to avoid her sometimes.

"Where's Kohaku?" Takeshi asked in a tone that suggested he really didn't care, but that he was just making sure said boy wouldn't come out of the woodwork to kill him.

Chiyoko sighed again. "Kohaku is sick with the flu today. Now, what do you want?"

Takeshi smiled a bit. "Just curious as to when you'll ever give up on him. Kohaku is never—"

"First off, stop calling Kohaku by just his name like you're good friends! I know you're not; he hates you more than I do! Address him using 'san' or 'kun'!" Chiyoko said, almost at her breaking point. "Secondly, why the fuck do you care if I'm staying with him?!"

Takeshi's face dropped, and he became serious. "I'm sorry to have to point this out to you, Chiyoko-San, but Kohaku-Kun has been gone from school **a lot** lately."

"I've realized this!" Chiyoko snapped. She had no idea what Takeshi was getting at, but didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. "He's always had a weak immune system, so he's sick a lot!"

Takeshi reached into his pocket for something. "Is that what he told you?"

"Yes! And I know it's true! I've been with him to one of his doctors appointments recently!"

Takeshi looked at what he had in his hand sadly before flipping it upside down and placing it on Chiyoko's desk. "Regardless of whether or not it's true, I'm sorry to have to tell you the real reason he's not here today."

Chiyoko glared at what Takeshi had placed on her desk. "What's that?"

Takeshi stood up and turned the seat he had been sitting in around. "You'll see." He walked back over to where Daisuke was sitting, just staring at the ceiling in a daze.

Chiyoko looked at Takeshi for a moment before looking at the blank side of whatever he had placed on her desk. She took a breath, knowing in her heart that it was something bad, and looked at the other side. Her heart stopped in her chest, her head spun, she felt like screaming even more usual.

What Takeshi had given her had been a photograph of **her** black haired angel, Kohaku, holding some scantily clad, blonde haired slut in his arms and kissing her like he always kissed Chiyoko. Chiyoko – upon regaining her heartbeat and her ability to breathe – flipped the photograph over to try to find the date the picture was taken…the date was the day before. The day Kohaku had been out of school for a "visit to a hospital in Okinawa" because his kidneys had been bothering him. It seemed that it had been a lie.

Chiyoko stood up to run out of the room before she had a breakdown right there…but her legs refused to move. Her friends standing behind her just looked at her. They all exchanged glances, not sure what to do – or what Chiyoko was thinking.

Eventually, Risa walked over to her. "Chiyoko, is everything okay?"

Chiyoko tried to speak, but couldn't. Instead, she just shook her head; no, nothing was okay. Her perfect love life had just been shattered. Her heart was breaking in a million places. It only added to her bad mood, only made her angrier. But, more than that, she felt betrayed and suddenly very alone. She kept her head down as she felt tears brimming and stinging the edges of her eyes.

"Chiyoko?" Risa put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Chiyoko slammed the picture back down on her desk. "Everything!" She shoved Risa out of the way and ran out of the room, into the nearest girl's bathroom.

She looked at her now tearstained face when she got into the bathroom in the mirror. Chiyoko shook her head when she saw the look in her eyes. She'd said something wrong when she yelled "everything", and she knew it…but she couldn't help but to say what was truly wrong. Besides, if Risa looked at the picture, she'd think Chiyoko was referring to Kohaku.

It was five minutes before Risa walked in slowly; she'd been trying to figure out just how to comfort her friend. She walked over to Chiyoko. "Chiyoko…everything will turn out okay. It always does…"

Chiyoko wiped her face with the back of her hand before looking back at Risa. "Maybe…maybe not… But, Risa, there's a lot more that's been bothering me lately…that just added to it. I think…I just need a break for a while…"

"A break?"

"From life." Chiyoko walked over to the window, opened it through the metal bars before slipping around the bars and sitting on the ledge of the window.

"Chiyoko?!"

Chiyoko looked back at Risa. "What? It's not that far down, and I can run really fast." She turned around, catching the edge with her hands and resting her feet on the wall. "Just make sure to close the window as soon as I let go."

Risa ran over to the window and looked through the bars. "How can you be so sure you won't hurt yourself?"

Chiyoko smirked. "I've done this thousands of times at my house…and it's much higher up than this is. I'll be fine. Just close the window." She let go of the ledge and landed gracefully on the ground below. Chiyoko looked up and saw Risa shutting the window.

She turned and ran towards the high cement fence, jumping it and running towards the center of town. She'd recognized the restaurant in the background; it was an American fast food place that her, Kohaku, and Risa ate at often.

_The time on the picture Takeshi-Kun took was in only twenty more minutes. I have to hurry!_ Chiyoko pushed her legs to the absolute limit even though she knew she was going to regret it the next day.

…

Chiyoko ignored the weird looks people were giving her. It was the middle of the day and she was still in her uniform, she had anticipated on getting some funny looks.

She saw the fast food restaurant and Kohaku across the street. Upon seeing him, she dove behind a nearby bush, hoping he didn't see her. Chiyoko peered through the twigs and leaves of the bush so she could see her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

_Come on, bitch, where are you?_ She growled in her head. If there were two things she wasn't going to do yet, those were jump out and accuse Kohaku of something she hadn't seen him doing. Regardless of the picture, he would accuse her of being too clingy, something they both agreed to not be the day they started dating.

Suddenly, Kohaku turned his head and smiled gently at the same blonde haired skank that had been in the picture with him. "Alice, I didn't think you would come today!"

_An American bitch?!?! WHAT! THE! HELL?!?!?!_ It was time to jump out and start yelling in Kohaku's face. It was time to ask him why he didn't love her anymore, why he went to some American tourist, or transfer student, or whatever she was, for love.

The blonde haired woman named Alice smiled as her face glowed. "Of course I came my dearest Kohaku!" She started to stroke his face with the lightest touch.

_That's it…!_ Chiyoko ran through the bush and slammed Alice's head into the window of the fast food restaurant.

Kohaku stumbled back a few steps as his mistress fell uselessly to the ground. "W-Who?! Chiyoko?!"

Chiyoko glared at him with all the rage in the world in her eyes. "YOU ARROGANT SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!!!"

He gasped and tried turning around to run off, but she caught the back of his shirt and threw him onto the ground. "P-Please, Chiyoko, spare me!"

She growled at him and picked him up by the neck of his shirt. "Why should I?! You're the one who broke my heart!"  
She slammed him onto the ground. "I think I will enjoy watching you suffer!"


	2. Outside From Within

**For Chibi-Sempai – I'm sorry, I just completely jacked the title for your **_**Harry Potter**_** fanfic. Forgive me?**

…

"W-Wait, Chiyoko! Chiyoko, stop!" Kohaku managed to scream through gasps for breath as the crazy woman pinning him down strangled him.

Chiyoko smiled and laughed wickedly as her eyes changed to a demonic red, and her pupils became tall slits. "No, I'm not going to stop until I feel that every last drop of life is gone from you!"

Kohaku tried pulling her hands off of his neck by pulling at her wrists, but it did no good. She had become much stronger than the teenage girl she had been just moments before.

After a few more minutes of him struggling, Kohaku went limp; not dead, just unconscious. Suddenly, without any warning, Chiyoko's eyes turned back and she jumped up. She covered her mouth with her hands, unable to believe what she'd done. She looked around, no one was around except the two unconscious people, so she ran into a nearby alley.

_What was that about?! I wanted him dead, but I didn't want to kill him myself. _Chiyoko bent over and braced herself with one hand against the wall in front of her when her entire body pulsed at one time.

She let out a yelp as her body pulsed and her heart skipped beats. She felt anger welling up inside of her, threatening to explode. And explode, it did. Except not in the way Chiyoko expected it to. Her body continued to pulse as it grew; her hair became waist length and turned ash blonde. Her eyes became the same as just a moment ago when she was strangling Kohaku. Her skin became as pale and beautiful as marble.

This new Chiyoko stood up straight and brushed the bit of hair that was over her shoulder back with the rest. She laughed a bit, a horrific bell sound. "Well, well, it's about time. I was hoping that this would be sooner, but it works."

"_What?! Who are you?! What's going on?!"_ Chiyoko screamed from inside of the woman's head.

"Ow, Ow!" She said, rubbing the side of her head. "Don't give us a headache now, you'll regret it."

"'_Us'?! There is no 'us'! There's just __**me**__!"_

The woman sighed. "I see that we must go home. Apparently, your dear mother forgot to explain the twin situation."

"_What 'twin situation'?!"_

"The situation where fraternal twins are born into a phantom thief's family. It's rare, so I won't be surprised if she didn't know. You know about Dark then?"

"_Y-Yeah. Daisuke's supposed to be him…I think."_

"Exactly. Once we get home, I'll explain everything."

The woman jumped into the air, causing a pair of midnight-blue wings to spread from her back. She flew towards the Niwa residence while Chiyoko continued freaking out.

…

Emiko turned at the sound of the front door opening. "Hello?"

The woman Chiyoko had turned into walked in the door and into the kitchen. "You're Emiko Niwa?"

"Y-Yes. But, who're you?" She asked, cringing back a bit.

"My official name now is Chisuji-Chiyoko." The woman said, bowing respectfully. (A/N: Her name literally translates to Blood Child of a Thousand Generations.)

Emiko froze, no longer afraid, but just confused. "It's true? The stories about…what happens with twins… It's really true?"

Chisuji-Chiyoko put one hand on her hip. "So, you knew about the twin situation, but you never said anything to Chiyoko. You will never know how confused and scared she has been up until this point."

Emiko shook her head. "I thought it was a legend. Very rarely have twins been born in the Niwa family. There was no way to know if it was true."

"That's no excuse." The woman phantom thief said.

"_Hello?! This is insane! I wanted to be a phantom thief, but not a confused one!"_ Chiyoko screamed.

"Ugh…" Chisuji-Chiyoko closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Okay, okay. Calm down already, you're giving me a headache."

Emiko sighed and sat down on the couch. "I can't believe it. So, why didn't you choose me, Chisuji?"

Chisuji-Chiyoko looked over at Emiko again. "Simple. You didn't have a twin brother. I couldn't have been in your body even if I wanted to."

"That means you're—"

"That's right. I'm Dark's fraternal twin."

"But, you look nothing like him."

"I'm aware of this. Why I look nothing like him is beyond me." Chisuji-Chiyoko shrugged. "Oh, and I'm sure you're aware of Dark's enemy, Krad."

Emiko nodded. "Yes."

"I will say this much for now. He isn't my enemy, so don't expect me to treat him as such."

Emiko sighed and shook her head. "I never expected this to be true. All I expect of Dark…and you is to get the Hikari artwork."

"Of course. As long as I don't have to fight Krad, I will do just that."

"I'm home." Daisuke said as he walked in the front door and started avoiding all of the traps.

Chisuji-Chiyoko walked casually up to Chiyoko's room. "Tell me when Dark has appeared. I'll come down then."

Emiko stood up and nodded. "Okay."

Chisuji-Chiyoko shut the door behind her and sat down on Chiyoko's bed. "Hey, Chiyoko, do have anything I can change into? I can't stand what you're wearing."

"_For your information, that's my school uniform! Get used to it! Secondly, there's some jeans and t-shirts in my closet."_ Chiyoko sighed.

Chisuji-Chiyoko stood up and walked over to the closet. "That's not exactly what I was getting at." She opened the closet door and knelt down, opening a secret hatch that held a plastic bag with a dress inside. "Good, he prepared it for me."

"W-What?! How'd that—"

"Simple. Your grandfather knew about me through Dark. And when you were born – I assume – your grandfather prepared this hatch with clothes for me." Chisuji-Chiyoko grabbed the dress and quickly changed into it.

The dress had thick straps and was midnight blue like her wings, it stopped just below her knees, allowing her skinny legs to be shown off more than necessary.

"Ah!" Chisuji-Chiyoko stretched her thin arms over her head. "Much better!" She reached down back into the hatch and pulled out midnight blue ballet flats, slipping them on.

"_No! You can't wear shoes in the house!"_ Chiyoko yelled.

"Shut up please." Chisuji-Chiyoko sighed and rubbed her temples once again.

"AH!!!" Daisuke screamed as he ran down the hall and down the stairs.

Chisuji-Chiyoko giggled. "That's my cue." She walked out of the room and slowly walked down the stairs, she stopped when she could see the Dark that had Daisuke's voice.

"…I started growing! I feel like I'm someone else…" Daisuke(Dark) screamed, confused.

"It's part of your destiny." Emiko said a lot more calmly than she did when Chisuji-Chiyoko came in the door.

"As am I." Chisuji-Chiyoko said from the stairs.

Daisuke(Dark) turned around and stared at her with even more confusion. "W-Who're you?"

"My name is Chisuji-Chiyoko." She smiled. "And I'm," she pointed at Daisuke(Dark), "Dark's—I mean, **your** fraternal twin."

"I-I already have a twi—"

"Yeah, you do. You both turned fourteen today, and you both unlocked your inner selves." She giggled evilly. "I'm Chiyoko's inner self. Dark's fraternal twin."

Daisuke(Dark) couldn't believe his ears. He was so confused.

"Come on, now, get changed." Chisuji-Chiyoko said demandingly. "We have to hurry to the artwork. Whether or not my brother will come out before we leave is no concern of mine. You look like him, and you have the training, it'll be enough."

Daisuke(Dark), though confused as he was, did as Chisuji-Chiyoko said and went to go get changed. She sat down on the couch next to Chiyoko and Daisuke's grandfather.

"Thanks for the clothes." She said nonchalantly.

"I figured that you'd be here, Chisuji. Emiko did not believe the legend, but I did. After all, my great-great-grandmother was you." He nodded.

"Yes, I remember Fuu faintly."

"Chisuji. I know you don't care too much about Daisuke because he hasn't fully become your brother yet, but he **is **Chiyoko's brother. Look after him, he hasn't fully awakened as a phantom thief."

"Don't worry old man, I will."


End file.
